


[Podfic of] In the Cards

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curtain Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Portals, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Sometimes, you need a place that's just your own.





	[Podfic of] In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989963) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2LgjCAc) [16 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/30qT0zR) [18 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 31:12

**Streaming:**  



End file.
